


Deducting Magic

by DeadGirlAbandoned (DeadGirlRisen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiments, Explosions, F/M, M/M, Sociopaths, mention of kindapping, more to come - Freeform, psychopaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlRisen/pseuds/DeadGirlAbandoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you throw a bunch of universes together? Chaos!</p><p>What happens when a little boy is supposed to die but doesn't?  The Boy who lived!</p><p>What happens when that little boy is sent to an orphanage? Hes adopted!</p><p>And who adopts that little boy? Sherlock Holmes!</p><p>Whats going to happen to that boy? Find out in Deducting Magic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deducting Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I have no knowledge of chemicals so I mostly find random chemical names and say stuff if anyone actually knows what would happen pleases let me know I would love to make the story more realistic. Also this takes place in like the 2000’s instead of 1980’s so yea this is massive crossover including Sherlock doctor who avengers Hannibal lector supernatural and more! Obviously time is going to be a bit weird. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think even if you think that this is horrible!
> 
> Unbeta'ed

**Deducting Magic**

Harry stared out the window curiosity held in his gaze, he was four years old though by the way he talked most would think he was older if they only heard him. People always dismissed kids and Harry used that to his advantage when needed, Harry turned to his Father who was sitting next to him talking to John. If he was normal a soft smile would probably be on his face, that was what John ad told him to do in moments like these so that’s what Harry tried to do, keyword being tried.

 

John noticed and chuckled, Harry frowned, “What? Am I doing something wrong?” John chuckled “Your showing teeth.” He said gently Harry nodded and closed his mouth trying it again, John Chuckled “better well just have to work on it more.” Harry nodded and continued to look out the window absentmindedly thinking about this past week.

 

It had started out as normal as any week living with Sherlock could be, Harry was sitting at the table with a container that was labeled sugar but actually had gunpowder that had been turned white Harry grabbed a pipet that had a clear liquid in it Harry’s tongue poked out as he concentrated and added two drops of the liquid into 20 grams of gunpowder, next he reached for the Calomel. Carefully he mixed the powder into the mushy substance then he stepped back a grin on his face, it had worked!

 

Smoke started rising and Harry gulped, He jumped back as the material exploded, he groaned how hard could it be to make a simple hand thrown explosive!

 

The phone ringed and Harry grumpily made his way over to it, “Hello Holmes residence how may we be of service?” Harry said throwing himself onto the chair. “This Is the FBI may We speak to Sherlock?”

 

“Sure, Hey DAD! COME GET THE PHONE!” Harry shouted, an explosion answered him, “Harry!” His father said pouting Harry grinned, “FBI is on the phone.” Harry said then tossed the phone to his dad, who easily caught it.

 

Harry returned to his mini lab area and started cleaning up the mess, “PACK UP WERE GOING TO AMERICA!” Sherlock shouted and Harry grinned feigning excitement, looks like they had a case to do.

 

Only three days later they were standing in front of 221B and a limousine pulled up, Sherlock let out a breath rolling his eyes. Harry chuckled and entered first. “Good Morning Uncle Mycroft.”

 

“Good Morning Harry, I suppose my brother hasn’t caused you to much trouble since I’ve last seen you?”

 

“It's only been ten days, not much has happened two assassination attempts 36 explosions, 21 cameras destroyed and 3 things that can me misinterpreted.” Harry said grinning secretly at Mycroft who chuckled.

 

“Hey!” Sherlock said “Your not supposed to be spying against me!” Harry gave a look at Sherlock. “Evil little boy” Sherlock teased Harry stuck his tongue out, After All Sherlock didn’t know what harry had to o when he was kidnapped, nor did he need to know how much he enjoyed it.

 

They finally arrived at the airport and were soon boarding a plane, their destination was Baltimore, Maryland.

 

Harry opened his eyes to John shaking him, Harry hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep. “Come on Harry were here” He said Harry nodded and got up following John out of the plane.


End file.
